pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alexa
}} Alexa (jap: パンジー Pansy) jest dziennikarką z Miasta Lumiose w grach . Pracuje w Prasie Lumiose. W grach Alexa pojawia się w Pokémon X i Y, pracuje jako dziennikarka w Mieście Lumiose. Jej siostra to Liderka Sali w Mieście Santalune, Viola. Alexa jest po raz pierwszy spotykana w Mieście Santalune, gdzie uniemożliwia graczowi przejście na Drogę 4, dopóki jej siostra, Viola, nie zostanie pokonana. Gdy to się stanie, pozwoli graczowi przejść, a także daje mu Exp. Share. Gracz później spotyka ją w budynku Prasy Lumiose w Alei Estival. Ona zaproponuje graczowi różne lokalizacje w Lumiose, by je obejrzał oraz zapyta czy go tam zabrać. Cytaty Miasto Santalune *Przed pokonaniem Violi :"Oh, you... You are, aren't you? You're one of the kids who got a Pokémon from Augustine Sycamore, right? That you've got there looks pretty happy. You must be a good Trainer. In that case, get over to the Pokémon Gym. I'm sure my sister will be glad to meet you" *Po pokonaniu Violi :"Oh, you... You are, aren't you? You're one of the kids who got a Pokémon from Augustine Sycamore, right? Would you look at that! You got the Bug Badge! Looks like I might have a new scoop. To beat Viola at your young age... You really are something, aren't you? Oh! Sorry, I never did introduce myself, did I? I'm Alexa. The Gym Leader you just faced, Viola, is my younger sister. I work as a journalist myself. Here, why don't you take this to celebrate getting your first Badge!" :"If you have an Exp. Share and you turn it on, all of the Pokémon in your team get Exp. Points, even if they don't appear in battle. I hope it helps you with your training! I work at the big publishing house up in Lumiose City. Feel free to stop by anytime if you have the next big scoop to share with me!" Prasa Lumiose *Pierwsza wizyta :"Oh! You're that kid--the one who came to see me! Hey, hey, so tell me... Has that Exp. Share been useful? You haven't forgotten about me, have you? I'm the journalist Alexa. I gather info about what's going on in Lumiose, and then I write it down. I travel the world to gather information, but Lumiose is my real stomping ground. And I don't just know the famous shops. I could tell you exactly how many Espurr are in every one of our alleys! I know everything about this city, so you just come to me if there's anything you ever want to know!" *Kolejne wizyty :"Hey, kid! You're back! Good to see you again!" *Po przywitaniu się z graczem :"Do you want to know about Lumiose's hottest spots?" ::Nie: "OK! Come visit us again!" ::Tak: (daje liste miejsc do wyboru) :::Południowa Aleja: "That's the boulevard that surrounds the south half of Lumiose City, OK? The most popular shops on it are the Pokémon Lab, the PR Video Studio, and the salon, Coiffure Clips. You can reach Route 4 or Route 5 from there. Or as we locals call 'em... Parterre Way and Versant Road!" :::Północna Aleja: "That's the boulevard that runs around the northern half of Lumiose City, of course. The popular destinations on North are the Battle Institute, Hotel Richissime, and... Oh, Lumiose Station to hop on the TMV! If you want to reach Route 13, Route 14, or Route 16, you can get there from here. But of course, we locals all know them as Lumiose Badlands, Laverre Nature Trail, and Mélancolie Path!"' :::'Wiosenna Aleja: "Vernal Avenue is on the south of Lumiose City, and it's packed with specialty shops. In Lumiose City|Boutique Couture}}, for example, you can get items that are unique to Lumiose City. Firseur Furfrou is the only place that most people will trust with grooming their Furfrou. There's also the Herboriste and a ton of little cafés." :::Aleja Estival: "Estival Avenue is a avenue on the south side of Lumiose City with a relaxing atmosphere. You can find popular spots like the Loto-ID Center, where people say you can win big, and a café where roller-skating enthusiasts gather. And most important of all... This company right here! You should already know that, though, since you came in today!" :::Jesienna Aleja: "Autumnal Avenue is on the north side of Lumiose City and has a few special shops. Some are really big with the tourists, like the Poké Ball Boutique, where they only sell Poké Balls--every kind under the sun. Then there's a shop that specializes in juice, the Juice Shoppe, which Pokémon all love. And Restaurant Le Yeah serves decent food." :::Zimowa Avenue: "Hibernal Avenue is one of the avenues up on the northern side of Lumiose City. It's famous for its three-star restaurant, Restaurant Le Wow, which is THE place to be. All the VIPs in Kalos are seen there." :::Centrico Plaza: "Centrico Plaza stretches out around the symbol of Lumiose City, Prism Tower. Vernal, Estival, Autumnal, and Hibernal: all four major avenues connect there, at the center and the heart of the entire city. Phil the Photo Guy is probably a big draw, too." ::"Do you know how to get there? Want me to show you the way?" :::'''Tak: "OK! Go out of this building and..." (grasz idzie to tego miejsca) :::Nie: "If you ever need a guide, don't hesitate to ask me!" ::"Anyplace else in Lumiose City that you're curious about?" :::Nie: "OK! Come visit us again!" :::Tak: (daje listę miejsc do wyboru) Artworki W anime Historia thumb|right|200px|Alexa w anime Seria Best Wishes Alexa po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w Dziennikarka Z Innego Regionu! wraz z jej Gogoatem i Helioptile'em. Kiedy Helioptile wpadł na Asha i jego przyjaciół na Wyspie Żniw, Ash użył Pikachu, by z nim walczyć, ale Helioptile wystrzelił elektrycznym atakiem, a następnie Alexa przyjechała z Gogoatem i wyjaśniła, że Helioptile jest jej. Ponieważ oba Pokémony Alexy nie pochodziły z jego znanych regionów, Pokédex Asha nie mógł ich rozpoznać. Następnie Alexa przedstawiła się i powiedziała, że przyjechała aż z regionu Kalos, aby napisać artykuł o Wielkich Dożynkach, które były tradycją Wyspy Żniw. Tam dowiedziała się o Turnieju Pokémon Sumo, który się odbywał na wyspie. Kiedy Ash wpadł na Rodney'a, który stał się jego nowym rywalem w turnieju, Alexa go pocieszała. Na koniec turnieju, kiedy Ash wygrał, Alexa nakręciła film o zawodach, w tym moment gdy Ash daje Rodney'owi jabłko gdy ten przegrał. Gdy turniej został oficjalnie zakończony, Alexa zdecydowała się na podróżowanie z ekipą. thumb|left|200px|Magazyn dziennikarski Alexy W Tajemnica Opuszczonej Wyspy poszła z grupą na wyspę, która była znana z tego, że ukrywała jakiś skarb. Po przyjeździe, nagrała kilka filmików z zatopionego statku, gdy przechodzili przez bramę oraz pokemonami które ewoluuje przez kamienie. Kontynuując z grupą trzech Eevee, znalazła tajne przejście, które doprowadziło ją do skrzyni skarbów. Po tym jak Alexa znalazła skarb i Eevee mogły ewoluować, Pokémony zaczęły szanować ją i grupę. Potem odeszła razem z grupą i pomachała na pożegnanie Pokemonom. W Pokemon O Innym Kolorze po tym jak Alexa i grupa przybyli na Wyspę Jaskiń, tymczasowo opuściła grupę i ruszyła na jej Gogoa'cie odnaleźć coś do nakręcenia. Pod koniec odcinka, wróciła do Asha i jego przyjaciół mówiąc, że nie znalazła Błyszczącego Druddigona który mieszkał na wyspie, ale Clair jej go pokazała, ponieważ wcześniej go złapała. W Naprzód Gogoat! okazało się, że jej pierwszym pokémonem był Gogoat; złapała go po tym jak pomógł jej wrócić z urwiska do kempingu. W Powodzenia I Do Zobaczenia!, Ash rozstał się z i em, a Alexa razem z nim ruszyła do Alabsti. W następnym odcinku, powiedziała Ashowi, że jej siostra jest Liderką Sali w regionie Kalos. Na koniec serii Best Wishes, Alexa towarzyszyła Ashowi gdy wyjechał do Kalos. Seria XY W Przygoda i marzenia rodzą się w Kalos!, Alexa i Ash przybywają do kalos samolotem. Gdy Ash chciał zawalczyć z jej siostrą, Alexa wyjaśniła mu, że jej sala nie jest w Mieście Lumiose, lecz w Mieście Santalune. Potem zadzwoniła do siostry, lecz ta objawiła Ashowi, że nie będzie jej przez jakiś czas. Po pokazaniu Ashowi mapy Lumiose, rozstała się z nim i życzyła mu powodzenia. Alexa wystąpiła w Porywista bitwa w sali Santalune!, gdzie oglądała walkę Asha i Violi. W Walcząc na cienkim lodzie! pomagała Ashowi i jego om w treningu. W Lodowata przygoda!, Alexaspotkała grupę w Miasteczku Ambrette, gdzie Ash trenował jego Froakiego i Fletchlinga. Zabrała ona ich do Laboratorium Skamielin Ambrette. W środku, Alexa nagrała materiał filmowy o rzeczach dziejących się w laboratorium. Podczas napadu przez Zespół R, Alexa poszła wraz z grupą i Aurorusem uratować Amaurę. Z pomocą Aurorusa, Alexa była wstanie odnaleźć Amaurę i odprowadzić ją do laboratorium. Alexa pojawiła się w Konfrontacja z Mrokiem!. Podeszła do Asha, jego przyjaciół i Meyera, kiedy oni starali się udowodnić niewinność Clembota, który został wprowadzony za kratki. Powiedziała im, że zbada przyczyny dziwnych incydentów Clembota i że również został on wrobiony. W procesie, musiała dowiedzieć się, że kim jest Maska Blazikena. Potem polecił Ashowi i jego przyjaciołom, by zajrzeli oni do planów Clembota i zobaczyli, czy znajdą tam jakieś wskazówki, a tymczasem ona będzie mogła kontynuować swoje własne dochodzenie. Tej nocy, w środku dochodzenia, Alexa zauważa na dachu Maskę Blazikena. Poszła za nim, a przy Muzeum Lumiose patrzyła, gdy Clemont walczył z prawdziwym sprawcą odpowiedzialnym za zbrodnię, Belmondo. Gdy Belmondo został pokonany przez Clemonta i aresztowany przez Oficer Jenny, Blaziken wrócił na dach. Natsępnie Alexa pobiegła za nim, każąc mu się zatrzymać. Następnego dnia rano napisała artykuł w lokalnej gazecie na temat incydentu, dodając przy tym zdjęcie Clembota w Lumiose City. Alexa miała swój krótki występ w Master Class is in Session! i Performing a Pathway to the Future!, gdzie wraz z Violą i Helioptilem oglądali występ Sereny na Wystawie ów Klasy Mistrzyń. Wystąpiła w A Towering Takeover!, gdzie wraz ze swoją siostrą oglądały reportaż Lysandre'a z Miasta Lumiose. Wystąpiła podczas retrospekcji w XY140. y ów Violi. Znane ataki Noiverna to Smoczy Puls, Gryzienie, Boom Wybuch i Podmuch Wiatru. }} Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Postacie z Kalos Kategoria:Kobiety